There are many learning toys specifically designed to improve the reading skills of children. Such toys typically, however, do not utilize the concept of design or pattern formation which can be readily extended to recognizing specific letters and words. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,159 (Tehan) discloses apparatus for teaching reading and spelling skills by using a plurality of visual indicator members which represent vowels and consonants. The visual indicator members are selectively placed together to form different words. Such an approach is too advanced for pre-school children and adults who have learning disabilities since they can form designs, but not words.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,016 (White) discloses an educational toy which is also a puzzle. The toy comprises three sets of cubes which are color coded allowing the cubes to be assembled in a particular order. The cubes define horizontal and three vertical planes of decreasing size and are colored so as to define a pair of matching patterns in each of the planes. As such, the toy disclosed in this patent is rather complex in nature and cannot be readily used by a pre-school child or persons who have learning disabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,888 (Louez) discloses a novelty item having a geometric shape wherein the surface of the item is divided into a plurality of areas having approximately the same configuration. The color of any one area on the item and the color of its adjacent areas are spectrally related having an angular spacing on the color wheel corresponding to the angular spacing between the normals to each of the areas and which pass through the center of the item. As such, the novelty item disclosed in this patent is rather complex in nature and cannot be readily used as a learning toy by pre-schoolers or adults who have learning disabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,028 (Abrahamsen) discloses a word building game utilizing blocks having the same letter on its oppositely disposed sides. The objective of the game is to create words horizontally and vertically on a board. Words created in the horizontal direction will be displayed "oppositely" on the opposite side of the board, whereas words spelled in the vertical direction will be shown the same on both sides of the board. Here again, the game disclosed in this patent requires the formation of words which is impossible for pre-school children and adults who have learning disabilities.
In view of the lack of learning toys utilizing the concept of design or pattern formation and which can be readily used by pre-schoolers and adults who have learning disabilities, it has become desirable to develop such a learning toy based upon the aforementioned concept.